A Shattered Love
by Jamie Lemmings
Summary: Akito was born and now there are second Zodiacs inculding the excluded cat. Nazomi and Hatori are falling in love and something may go wrong. R&R Please. Rated for later chapters. Chapter 4 up all! Chapter 5 Is In The Making
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

There was always something different about Nazomi Sohma the second cat zodiac. Not her hair or her eye color. She was about five foot four inches and she had long light brown wavy hair the reached to about her hips that she braided a lot of the time. She was in the middle with her bust size and she was slim. She was about one hundred and five pounds. Her blue eyes were deep and always showed her feelings. And her smile could lighten up a room. What really set her apart was the way she acted. She acted like Ayame but she knew when she had to stop unlike Ayame. It would be funny to Shigure and Hatori to watch Ayame and Nazomi skip down the hallway in school. But... one day... she changed completely...

_Late afternoon it was the last day of school and Hatori and Nazomi had missed the car ride home. They walked along and it was silent. She had liked Hatori but was always too afraid to tell him. He was silent and she could feel the tension. Her blue eyes looked at the ground. When she looked up at Hatori he was looking right at her and she tripped over a rock. She felt herself fall forward and then an arm was around her. She squeezed her eyes shut and was so afraid she was going to transform, she opened her eyes and looked up at Hatori who had then same nervous and confused expression on his face as to why he didn't transform. They must have been expecting the same thing. "Um..." Nazomi started as she looked at Hatori. They talked about school and the simple things like what they liked. Her blue eyes never left him as she and he talked to each other. They had gotten home and went their separate ways. Akito had been eight at the time. You still had to obey what he wanted though. He was the head of the family. He had asked her to see him as soon as possible. She placed her books in her room at her house and then went to Akito's place. She sat in front of the young boy and waited for what he had to say. It was strange because Nazomi could feel that something was wrong when the boy went behind her. He was doing something but she didn't look. She felt a strong whip in her back. Her eye opened wide and she could feel every bit of pain suddenly like he was stabbing her. Her eyes watered and tears came from her eyes. They were silent tears. Why and how could a young child hurt her so? Blood began to leave her back and Akito began yelling at her. Some words she couldn't even hear because the pain was so much. Shigure and Hatori ran in and looked at Nazomi on the floor and stopped Akito from doing anything else. "You slut!" the eight year old yelled. It was strange hearing such a young child yell at her like he was her elder. Nazomi curled up into a ball on the floor. The hot tears were making her hair stick to her face. And the stinging gash on her back let out crimson blood that got into her hair. She felt herself get picked up. Akito still yelling something at her. "You'll never be anything! NEVER!" he yelled as Hatori held the young boy back. Shigure and Hatori saved her from anything else._

But... they had been too late... she changed... Nazomi stopped talking for awhile... She was ashamed of the scar on her back and what Akito had called her. The words would ring in her ears. She's now twenty-eight. She talks but not as much as before. She changed... so much from her upbeat self that is now in her past. She quiet and lives in Shigure's house. Nothing after that day was ever the same for her.


	2. Chapter 1

_((A/N: I don't own Furuba! I am just obsessed with it!))_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Nazomi?" said Shigure as he tapped her shoulder. He was worried about her. She seemed to always be deep in thought about something.

Nazomi looked up at Shigure and then blinked. "Oh... food... sorry..." she said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen and began to make rice balls enough for three people. She set the kettle on the stove with the water in it and finished making the rice balls. Tohru had been sick, so Hatori was coming over to check on her. He was also coming to take a quick look at her scar. She didn't really like when anyone looked at her scar. She was ashamed of it. She walked into the dinning room and looked and saw Kyo and glared at his back. She walked up to the table and slammed the rice ball plate down and stomped back to the kitchen.

Kyo's neko ears appeared and twitched as Nazomi slammed the plate down on the table. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled as she was walking out of the room. He stood up quickly. "Hello answers me!" he yelled "I was talking to-" he got pulled down by Shigure and then glared at him. "What the hell!" he began to try and squirm out of Shigure's grip to run after Nazomi.

"Stupid cat... She's in one of her moods..." Yuki stated as he glared at Kyo with his purple eyes. Kyo was about to say something as Yuki shoved a leek rice ball into the neko's mouth. Kyo passed out and his head hit the table.

"Yuki... What was that for?" asked Shigure tilting his head and looking at Yuki with a confused expression on his face. He thought for a moment, and when Yuki glared at him Shigure sighed. "Ah... one of those moods..." he said in a low voice. He had a sad look on his face. "She'll be okay... It's just been eleven years since... well you know. You should expect her to be this way." he stated as he moved his hair from his face.

Yuki nodded as his grey hair fell into his face. It was strange how the seventeen year old knew about the whipping Akito gave Nazomi. But then again it seemed that anyone that was fifteen or over knew about it and could remember it. Yuki began to eat a rice ball and sighed as he chewed slowly. He noticed Kyo waking up. "You stupid cat..." he said in a quiet voice as he started eating another rice ball.

Kyo sat up and glared at Yuki. "You damn rat!" he yelled as he slammed his fists into the table and continued to glare at Yuki as the plate jumped up a little. Nazomi came walking back in with the tea pot and placed it on the table. Kyo glared at her. She had a depressed look on her face, but that didn't stop him. "Hey what the hell is wrong with you!" he yelled. He watched for a moment as Nazomi poured the four cups of tea. "Hey I'm talking to you!" he yelled as his neko ears appeared.

Nazomi looked over at Kyo then sighed to herself and sat down. Taking a small sip of her tea with her eyes closed, she tried not to talk to Kyo in a nasty manner. He was the only one that was seventeen and didn't know about what Akito did to her. She looked at Kyo with her deep blue eyes and sighed. "If you don't stop yelling at me... I won't tell you anything..." her voice was low and almost a whisper. She could see out of the corners of her eyes Yuki and Shigure cringing. Kyo glared at Nazomi but sat down and sighed. She sighed and took another sip on her tea. "Kyo... thing happen... I know in ways how you feel about the world... but yelling about everything isn't going to change what and who you are..." She could see the confusion on Kyo's face.

Shigure smiled slightly and then heard a knock on the door. He skipped over to the door and saw Hatori and one of Nazomi's younger sisters Kanami. She went to school with Yuki and Kyo and was the second Rat Zodiac. "Ahh! Ha'ri and Nami! Welcome!" Shigure said joyfully.

Hatori walked in and then wondered why Shigure was always so joyful even though so many bad things had happened in the Sohma House and family. He yawned slightly and slipped off his shoes and looked over at Shigure. "I have to check on the scar... On Nazomi's back..." he said in a whisper.

Kanami sighed. "You know Ha'ri you are really weird..." she said moving her black hair out of her face while slipping off her shoes. She was the tallest out of the sisters. There was Nazomi, Ami, and Kanami. Kanami being the youngest is five foot six inches and weighs about one hundred and ten pounds. Her black hair reaches about the middle of her back and her eyes are as dark teal as Akito's. Some Sohma's that see her with her hair up think that she is Akito if the see her from behind. She walked into the dinning room and sat down next to Yuki and began to talk to both Yuki and Kyo. Nazomi stood up when Kanami sat down.

Shigure sighed and listened to Kanami. She could be a real pain. He watched Nazomi walk over to Hatori and hide his smile. He waved to them and walked off into the kitchen mumbling something happily. Even when Nazomi acted like Ayame he thought that she and Hatori made a good couple. But, that never happened to the disappointment of him and Ayame.

Nazomi and Hatori walked to Shigure's office and shut the door so Hatori could look at her back.

Nazomi was quiet. Hatori would never do anything to her and she knew that. She remembered the nights they would stay at the school on the roof and look at the stars even in the winter. It made her happy to think about her high school days. She took off her sweater and revealed her tang top and folded her sweater. She felt Hatori lift up her tang top in the back so he could see the scar. Her eyes were closed because she was thinking about what it would be like to be with him. She shivered as he ran his fingertips lightly and gently down her scar that was from her left shoulder to the bottom right of her lower back.

Hatori could feel Nazomi shiver and he took his fingers off her scar. The scar on her back was still light red. He began to think of the times they would be in class and Ayame would skip around saying random things. Nazomi and he would always laugh. "I'm sorry..." he said silently as he let her shirt fall to her back.

Nazomi braided her hair and out her sweater back on. She turned and saw Hatori looking at the floor. She smiled ever so slightly. "No... No one ever touches my back... it just felt strange..." she almost whispered. Her blue eyes went to the floor. She felt strong arms go under her arms and around her body. Her eyes went wide but she liked the feeling of Hatori's arms around her. "Ha'ri.. Don't..." she said as he placed his hand on her head and held her close to him. She had always felt comfortable and wanted when she was around Hatori. Her blue eyes shut and she wondered what Hatori was thinking as he held her in his arms.

Hatori let go of Nazomi slowly and smiled slightly. "I have to go check on Tohru now..." he said as he walked out of the office and headed up the stairs.

Nazomi stood there thinking about what just happened. Her blue eyes filled with tears. She wanted to tell him then that she loved him. While he was holding her why couldn't she just tell him? Her eyes were letting out the hot tears.

Shigure walked into the room and saw Nazomi crying. "Nomi... It's okay..." he said as he hugged her. "Ha'ri just doesn't understand..." Shigure knew how Nazomi felt. At one point Nazomi and Shigure went out. But they were really only friends. He knew her well just as well as Hatori he could just see Nazomi's feelings better.

Nazomi looked at Shigure and wiped her tears away. "I know..." she almost whispered. Shigure let her go and she just stood there thinking... about if she could really ever tell Hatori how she felt about him. It was so hard... and now she felt like she made it worse.

_((a/n: Yay! I hope tis is good again!))_


	3. Chapter 2

_((A/n: I don't own any of the Furuba characters! I am obsessed with Hatori! And Yuki! And Kyo! And Shigure! And Haru! And Akito! But I don't own any of them! TT I do own Nazomi Sohma and any of the Made up second zodiacs ! Yes… I am okay…! sits Well on with the chapter!))_

_**Chapter 2**_

Shigure yawned as he stood by Tohru's door while watching Hatori check on her temperature for the third time that night. He wondered why Hatori cared so much about Tohru but it was obvious, she reminded him of Kana. All Shigure wanted to really see was Nazomi and Hatori together. Hatori walked out of Tohru's room and then started for the guest room. "Ha'ri so you are spending the night! Oh good! I thought you were! How is Tohru?" he asked tilting his head.

Hatori looked at Shigure as he shut the door and sighed. "Of course I was going to stay… Tohru's temperature hasn't gone down yet… I think it would be best for me to stay…" he looked at Shigure and then walked to the room he usually stayed in when he was staying at Shigure's. He slide open the door and placed his bag in there. He shut the door and then looked at Shigure. "Do you have a smoke..?" he asked as he took out his cigarette carton that was empty.

Shigure nodded and handed him a cigarette. "Just open a window in your room… you know so the smoke gets out of the house." He saw Hatori nod and then Shigure smiled slightly and waved. "Well good night Ha'ri see you in the morning." He said in a happy tone as he walked back down stairs. Shigure looked out the door and saw snow begin to fall. This seemed to be Hatori's worst enemy… Snow… It made him think of Kana and it made Nazomi of the chance she never had with Hatori.

Shigure shut the door and then walked to his room and laid down on his bed and looked at his ceiling. He wondered what Nazomi and Hatori were thinking at that moment as his eyes slowly shut….

**_/.Flashback In Dream./_**

"_So Nazomi what are you doing after school today?" Shigure asked her with a smile on his face. He saw Nazomi looking at Hatori. She seemed to be thinking of something._

_Nazomi looked up….. "I don't want to… be with you any more Shigure…" she said in a low voice as she turned to him._

_His eyes looked at Hatori who was with Ayame on the other side of the room. Shigure seemed to understand why. "I know… You love Ha'ri…" he wasn't upset either he…_

_**/.End./**_

Hatori sat by the window and watched the snow flakes closely as he smoked. He could see Kana in everyone of them… Except for a few. He saw Nazomi in some. Her deep blue eyes were looking at him as if they were in high school. She would always try to tell him things, but he was either to busy with student council or he was studying. He blew out the smoke and put out the cigarette and stayed seated by the window. It was chilly, but Hatori didn't care. He thought about his past…

_**/.Flashback./**_

_Nazomi was leaning on his shoulder she was smiling and he was happy too. She was he best friend. It seemed that when he found out she was the second cat he didn't care and he didn't because he cared about her. She stood by him and would talk to him._

_It was the first time they stayed at the school at night. It was winter and it was snowing lightly. She had a blankets and even hot chocolate. They sat and looked at the cars still driving by at night and then they sat down. They talked about the curse and how it was stupid for the head of the family to hurt them._

_She had giggled and then looked up at him. "Hatori I want to stay here…" she put her hand over his heart and smiled. "I want to stay in your heart…" her blue eyes had looked right up at him. She had a smile on her face that seemed to touch his heart. He never said that she could or couldn't either. Nazomi still smiled and laid down on her part of the blankets and went under the comforter. She brought her knees as close to her chest as possible and fell asleep quick._

_Hatori was looking down at her and moved her light brown hair from her face and saw her smiling in her sleep. "Yes…" he said as she slept. He never knew if she heard in her sleep. He laid down and the sky was then clear. He saw a bright star and then made a silent wish…_

_**/.End./**_

Hatori sighed and then slipped the window shut and stood up and walked over to his bed. He looked at his door and saw Nazomi in the door way. "Nazomi…" he said as he walked over to her. "What's wrong…?" he asked in a low voice as he placed his hand on her shoulder. A tear hit his hand. "Nazomi… why are you crying?" he wiped a few of her tears away, but they continued to come out.

Nazomi didn't answer she just kept crying. Her eyes were filled with tears and there was nothing she could do. The dreams of Akito hurting her continued to haunt her. No matter what she did. "Hatori…" she started. She really wanted to tell him about the dreams, but not many words were leaving her mouth. She looked at Hatori's hand on her shoulder and then ran into him for a hug and began to mumble things. They couldn't really be heard. Her heart and soul were being eaten away by grief…

Hatori felt tears going through his shirt and then sighed and pet her hair. "It's okay…" he said silently as he wrapped his arms around Nazomi. He was so worried about her. She was always sad. No matter how much fun she was having or who was making her laugh now, she was sad. Her eyes would show it. Even if Hatori didn't see it all the time he could see it sometimes.

Nazomi continues to cry into Hatori's shirt. She wondered why she couldn't just tell him. Her eyes were slowly closing and then opening again letting tears out. She wanted to say how she felt and how much she wanted to stay with him forever. It seemed that even if she was able to tell him because they were alone she couldn't.

"_I want to stay in your heart…" _Hatori heard Nazomi say like it was the first time they were alone together. She seemed happy about what she was saying. "Nazomi…." He said as he took one of her hands and held it over his heart and held her close with his other arm. "You are always in my heart…" he said placing his chin on her head. He closed his eyes and thought.

_**/.Flashback./**_

_"I will not allow you to marry! you think it's going to break the curse? No, it's not! do you think you are anything special? can you break the curse! we don't need the likes of you! It's all your fault if Hatori loses hit eyesight! it's your fault" Hatori felt the blood leave his eye. He could see Kana afraid. Her eyes were filled with regret and forgiveness…He knew she didn't understand and would never understand… Akito would always be like this…_

_**/.End./**_

It came into his mind so fast he was unable to stop it. Still holding Nazomi close to him he felt her other hand go over his shoulder. His other hand was holding hers and gently moving his fingers over her smooth skin.

Kanami who had also stayed was looking through the small crack of the open door and saw her sister with Hatori. It was strange because she wanted to ruin her life even though she was her sister. She was going to tell Akito… She slowly walked back to the guest room that she was staying in.

Nazomi leaned her head on his chest and then smiled slightly as she continued to let tears leave her eyes. Why was she crying? She was happy but she was crying. "I'm just afraid… Akito… what if… he finds out... about you saying those things…?" she asked closing her eyes attempting to stop the tears. She wasn't sure if Hatori really cared about her. Maybe he was just saying this to make her feel better.

Hatori let go of Nazomi and looked down at her and placed his hand on her chin and made her look him directly in the eye. "I'm not sure…" his eyes were truthful. His feelings for Nazomi had grown since Ayame and Shigure had told him that she had been in love with him. He didn't know what to think of it at the time he found out. When he thought about it just kind of got him upset because it made him think of Kana. But, he would then think about how happy Nazomi was when they were in high school. Hatori wanted to see Nazomi happy again. Ever since Akito had whipped her, he had hoped that it was all a dream and he would wake up and Nazomi was still happy. But, he knew that it wasn't a dream deep down inside.

Nazomi made Hatori let go of her chin and turned and looked at the door. "I see…" she said as she moved her braid to her left shoulder. She should have been sleeping… Hatori should have been sleeping… Her blue eyes looked at the floor and she began to wonder why she even tried to love Hatori. He would never feel the same way back. All the hugs he was giving her were him trying to comfort her… Not love… Not the love she wanted at least. It was foolish for her to think that Hatori could ever love her as more than a friend. Shigure was wrong… everything wasn't going to be okay… It was going to be hell for her. Nazomi felt her wrist get grabbed. She was turned around and saw Hatori's eyes looking down at her with sadness. "What…?" she asked looking away from his eyes. She was so in love with him it was hard for her to make eye contact with him when he was upset. She felt like it was her fault.

Hatori held onto her wrist and then made her look at him again. "You look away but you have no reason to Nazomi…" He said. When he let go he walked over to the window and slipped it open and watched the snow fall. He wasn't thinking of Kana for once he was thinking about Nazomi. He heard footsteps walking towards him and then arms came around his waist and a head was leaning on his back. He placed his left hand on Nazomi's left hand and brought her up in front of him and looked down at her.

Nazomi felt a warmth on her face. Was she blushing? She shook her head and then looked at the ground. She could feel the chill on her back and shivered. She heard the window close and felt Hatori pull her along. What was he doing? It wasn't that late and everyone seemed to be asleep. When they stopped moving her hugged her again and then smiled slightly. She smiled back and placed her head on his chest and heard his heart beat. She then stopped being happy. If she said she loved him and he loved her back and Akito found out one of them was going to get hurt. "No Ha'ri…" she said suddenly.

Hatori's eyes went wide and he let her go. "What?" he asked with a confused look on his face. He then noticed her face. It was an nervous one. "No.. He won't hurt either of us…" he said as he tried to hug her again and she backed up a step. He looked at the floor and then sighed sadly. "I know…" he said. He walked over to the bed and laid down and then sighed. Maybe it wasn't worth it trying to love again. Maybe Nazomi's thoughts were right….

Nazomi looked at Hatori. She could hear him in her mind saying _"No.. He won't hurt either of us…" _She wanted to believe that because she loved Hatori so much… But, what is Akito did hurt one of them and it was fatal? Her eyes watered and she couldn't take seeing Hatori sad, but she felt like it was right to do that. "I'm sorry…" she said in a low voice. She walked out the door and then to her room and laid down in the bed and curled up into a ball. She wanted to go kill herself. Why couldn't she just tell him and stop worrying about Akito. She let her tears leave her eyes. "I'm a fool…" she muttered as she buried her face into her pillow. She looked up and took the picture off her nightstand and stared at it and placed it back. "It was a picture of Aya, Gure, Ha'ri and herself. It made her smile. They were happy then. That was why she had that picture there. She shut her eyes and then stopped crying. "Hatori… I love you…" she said to herself in almost a whisper. She then fell asleep… hoping that Hatori heard her.


	4. Chapter 3

_((A/n: I don't own Furuba! I want to… But I don't…. But I own the second Zodiacs! And Nazomi! Yes! Now on with the story.))_

_**Chapter 3**_

Nazomi woke up with the sun shining in through the closed window. She looked at the picture on her night stand and then smiled slightly and stood up. While she was stretching she listed to what Hatori was saying to Tohru. She could barely hear it, but she heard that Tohru had the flu and had to miss school for a few days. She looked at the clothes she was wearing. She had fallen asleep in her clothes she wore yesterday. Nazomi yawned and then walked to her closet and took out a white blouse and a navy blue skirt that went to just below her knees. She unbraided her hair and then looked at the floor. She wanted to cry.

Hatori walked out of Tohru's room and then stood by Nazomi's door for a moment. Something wanted him to knock on the door. He stood there and looked at the floor. Shigure was singing something down stairs about high school girls. Hatori sighed and then walked down the stairs and saw Uo and Hana. "Hello… Tohru is sleeping right now." He said in a low tone as he walked into the kitchen. He figured he should cook just to make sure Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo don't starve.

Kyo sighed and then saw Uo. "What the hell are you doing here!" he yelled as he glared at Uotani. He didn't hate he just couldn't stand her sometimes. He sighed and then laid down on the floor. He stood up and walked to the kitchen and saw Hatori cooking. "No I'll cook…" he said moving Hatori out of the way. He began to finish what Hatori started. Hatori seemed to be making rice balls with cod in the middle and then soup for Tohru. It was funny because it wasn't leek soup it was chicken soup. That was something from the west. He looked at the cook book Hatori had taken out.

Hatori sighed and then watched Shigure skip down to his office. That Hana girl must have scared him off. He sighed and then Hana began to speak.

"We'll be back later to see Tohru then…." Hana said in a low voice as she looked at Hatori with her purple eyes. Uo and Hana then walked out the door and walked down the path way. "I have a feeling Tohru… will be fine…" she said as she moved her braid off of her shoulder.

Uo blinked and then looked at Hana. "I believe she will I just hope she gets better soon..." she said putting her hands behind her head. They then disappeared down the pathway.

Kyo then noticed Hatori was still standing in the hallway. "What's wrong with you…?" He said as he finished making the soup and rice balls. Hatori had seemed to be down about something. "You know you don't need to be upset just because you're here…" Then Hatori walked away. Kyo sighed and then blinked. "Damn it I said all that for nothing!"

Hatori was walking up the stairs. His eyes were looking at the stairs. He then sighed and walked over to Nazomi's door again. He thought he heard her crying. He stood there by her door._ 'She's thinking about me…' _he thought as he leaned his head up against the wall by her door.

Nazomi heard someone outside her door. She looked at her clothes on her bed. She wondered why someone was standing outside her door. It was so rare. Even Shigure wouldn't do that. It was either her sister coming to make her feel horrible about herself… Or it was Hatori. She looked at her clothes again and then took off her green blouse from the other day and put it in her hamper and grabbed her white blouse and put it one. Her blue eyes looked at the black skirt she was wearing. Would anyone really care if she came out of her room that day? Tohru and Shigure would if it was just the normal people in the house. She slipped off her skirt and put on the navy blue one. She looked in her mirror and brushed her hair slowly. She heard a light knock on the door and looked at it. "Come in…" she said in a low voice. Her blue eyes watched Hatori walk in. "What is it Hatori?" she asked placing her brush down on her dresser.

Hatori walked over to Nazomi and then gave her a slight smile. He took her hand and pulled her out of her room. "Let's go for a walk… so we can talk…" he said as he slide her door shut and smiled at her. She was confused. He couldn't blame her he just told her to come with him to for a walk.

Nazomi blinked. She was now up against the wall by her door. She looked at the floor as Hatori came closer to her. Why did it feel like he was leaning on her? Her blue eyes looked up and him and she could feel his breath on her face. She felt herself turn red and then looked back at the floor. She felt his fingers move her hair out of her face.

Hatori smiled at Nazomi, but then began to think that being so close to her wasn't such a good idea. He placed his chin on her head and played with her hair with his fingers. "Nazomi… If it means anything…." He started as he looked down at her. "I want you to know… That I'm here for you if you need me…" He held her close. He knew if Akito found out about her and him there wouldn't be any happiness left in either of them. They would both be more or less lifeless. He could feel her chest going in and out as she was breathing.

Nazomi looked you at Hatori and then sighed and slipped away from his grip and walked back into her room. She heard him follow her but she didn't care. She felt herself want to fall forward. She shook, and to keep herself from falling she turned around quickly and fell into Hatori. She looked at him and then smiled slightly. "I guess I'm a klutz…" She said as she looked over at the picture on the night stand of all four of them smiling. "Why… can't it be like that…?" she said pointing to the picture.

Hatori blinked and then helped Nazomi stand up straight. He looked down at her and then looked at the picture. "It can't be like that because… that is the past…" he said as he sat her down on her bed. He could hear Kyo yelling up stairs to Kanami and Yuki to come eat. He could hear them running down the stairs. Shigure's voice could be heard. It sounded like he was pleased there was breakfast.

Nazomi laughed slightly and then tugged on Hatori's doctor coat. He then sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. The window was open and it was snowing then. "Hatori…" she started as she took one of his hands. "Do you still love Kana…?" she knew she was asking a silly question, but she wanted to know if he was still dwelling on the past.

"No…" he said suddenly as his other hand made Nazomi look at him. His greenish eyes looked at her. "You're here…" he said as he leaned close to her face. He then whispered in her ear. "I knew you always loved me… Shigure told me… Awhile back…" he moved his fingers over hers and then placed his head on hers.

**_/.Flashback./_**

_She was silent. Hatori couldn't get her to talk. It had seemed that she would stay that way for a while._

"_Nazomi please talk…" Hatori said as he took her hand and walked with her around the Sohma Estate. She took her hand away from him and looked up at him with her blue eyes filled with sorrow. He wanted her to talk. It had been almost six months since her last words._

"_I could never be loved by anyone like you…" where her last words. No one knew who those words were to because Aya, Gure, and Ha'ri had been in the room at the time. Nazomi's voice was locked away. Hatori hugged Nazomi as it began snowing. "Nazomi! Just talk! For your friends!" he yelled as he let a tear slip out of his eye._

_Nazomi looked up at him and then started crying. "I'm afraid…" she said as she cried into Hatori's shirt…_

**_/.End./_**

Nazomi looked up at Hatori. Her eyes were wide. She had never known Shigure told Hatori. She shook her head. Hatori's face was close to hers. Her face turned light red and then she looked at her hands. One of them was being held by Hatori. Was he trying to tell her something by being this close to her? "Then… who do you love…?" she asked as she looked at her wall. Hatori's face was still beside hers.

Hatori was silent and then he took Nazomi into his arms and hugged her. "It is hard to say…" he whispered into her ear. He moved his head back and looked directly at Nazomi and smiled slightly. "I think… me being so close to you should tell you…." He muttered looking at her quilt. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Nazomi… If I could go back… I would have listened to Shigure and Ayame the day they told me…" He placed his chin on her head and then shut his eyes. "Because deep down I felt and feel the same…" His greenish eyes opened and looked at her slightly open window and saw the snow falling. _'Good bye… forever Kana…' _he said as he stood up and put out his hand to Nazomi. "Now… I believe you and I should go for a walk…" He looked down at Nazomi who looked stunned. He couldn't blame her. If he was her, he would feel the same.

Nazomi took Hatori's hand and stood up with her hand on her cheek. He had kissed her. Even if it was only on the cheek it meant the world. "A walk… in this weather…?" she said quietly as she looked up at Hatori. Her blue eyes met with his. He was serious and she could tell. She sighed and then nodded. Slipping out her door, she looked for anyone she really didn't want to see. Like her sister Kanami. She seemed to always know how to make her feel horrible. Making it to the mud room without being seen she slipped on her boots and then grabbed her winter jacket. Hatori was behind her. She got out the door and then heard Hatori's name being called. _'Great…' _she thought as she listened.

Hatori turned around and saw Shigure. "I'm going a walk…" he said as he slipped on his shoes and then put on his jacket. His greenish eyes looked at Shigure. Shigure smiled and then nodded and walked into the dinning room and began to torture Kyo about his cooking. Hatori sighed and then walked outside. The sky was beginning to get dark. He looked over at Nazomi leaning up against the post and smiled slightly at her. "Ready…?" he asked taking her hand and moving along.

They walked down the path out onto the main streets. The snow felt nice on both of their faces. And Nazomi was smiling, even if it wasn't a completely real smile she was smiling. She was able to be alone with Hatori. Just like she would be when they stayed at the school and sat on the roof looking at stars.

Nazomi moved her hair out of her face and then looked up at Hatori. He was looking straight ahead. A snow flake landed on her eye lashes and she blinked and it disappeared. "Hatori," she began. He looked at her and his dark brown hair moved as the wind blew gently. "I think I'm in love with you…" she managed to get out without making it completely silent. She closed her eyes as Hatori's hand led her along.

Hatori blinked and then stopped walking and Nazomi stopped too. He looked down at the light brown haired girl and then frowned. "If Akito finds out…" Hatori was then pushed away by Nazomi. He knew how she was feeling. "Nazomi… I know you understand!" he said with some anger in his voice. He hated being mad at her. Nazomi was too frail to yell at. That was why she rarely went to the main house. Akito would be there… And he might just hurt her...

Nazomi's eyes filled with tears. "Hatori I thought that we took this walk to talk about how we feel about each other! I know you can't! You can't love me because of Akito!" She was lucky no one was around to stare at her. "I suffered when you were hurt! Just as much as Kana did! And now I told you! And I'm suffering because you can't even give me a straight answer back Ha'ri!" she hated yelling. This had been the loudest she was in many years. She felt Hatori's look at her. How could she yell at someone she loved so much? She looked up at him and then sighed sadly as she stood in front of him. "I see… myself… in a pool of blood…" she mumbled and she looked at her hands. "The dreams… they haunt me… and I'll only be what Akito said I was… A slut… and I'll never be anything…" she looked up at Hatori and then frowned. "I couldn't be with you… It was foolish to think that I could…" the snow started falling heavier and she felt her tears stinging her face as the wind blew at her. Her light brown hair flowed with the wind to the left and her tears began to freeze. "Why can't I be anything…?" she asked herself aloud.

Hatori looked at the broken girl that stood in front of him. He didn't know what to say. Everything she was saying was true. She did suffer when he was hurt by Akito. She was the one who helped him save his eye sight. And when he was ready to rid Kana of pain and he wasn't sure if he should, Nazomi helped him. She never told him to erase her memory she just said _"Kana is suffering… and you love her… I know deep down she still loves you Ha'ri… she just thinks it was her fault… and I know… how she feels… but, Hatori… this choice… it's yours… It would be wrong for me to tell you what to do…" _It was funny to him how he could remember that Nazomi said that. He looked at the crying girl in front of him and then reached out for her as she took another step back. It was snowing harder. They should head back to Shigure's house. "We should go back…" he said as he reached out for her again.

Nazomi took another step away from Hatori and then looked at his sad face. "I… don't want to…" she said as she opened her eyes and wiped away the frozen tears. It got really cold so fast. "Hatori… I want to know… do you love me or not?" she asked as she looked at him with her deep blue eyes. The snow swirled around them as they were silent. It felt like it had been awhile since anyone talked. And it had been. It had been fifteen minutes since Nazomi had asked. She was now shivering waiting for his answer.

Hatori looked at the snow piling up around them. "I can't say I don't want to hurt you…" He didn't realize it but he was hurting her more by not answering her. His greenish eyes looked up at Nazomi whose blue eyes had then same depressed look in them. He wanted to tell her that he cared. He wasn't telling her because he didn't want Akito to hurt her again. She was probably thinking the same thing except she didn't want him to get hurt. He looked back at Nazomi whose black coat was blowing in the wind with her hair. The snow was still swirling around them.

'_Why does he deny his feelings…? Why can't he just tell me…? Even if we can't stay together… What's stopping him from just telling me?_' Nazomi asked herself as she turned away from Hatori with her eyes closed. She could barely see off into the distance. The snow was blocking out everything. Her blue eyes opened and she ran. What was she running from? She needed time. She could always run faster than Hatori. She swerved before a car hit her and touched the driver's headlights. The driver got out and screamed at her to watch where she was going, but she wasn't listening. Nothing was going to stop her. She was so upset. When she stopped running she was in the darkness. The snow had stopped and the sky had cleared. There was no moon out that night. She looked around at everything she was around. She was close to the bad part of town. Why did she run so far and so fast…? Her blue eyes looked at the ground as she started walking back in the direction she came from. Her blue eyes were looking at the ankle deep snow she was walking in. "Why am I such a fool…?" she asked herself as she stopped and leaned up against a building and began to cry. The hot tears were streaming down her face.

Hatori had run after Nazomi. He didn't get too far because he was never a really fast or great runner. He saw a pay phone. He ran to it and luckily he had some spare yen and put it into the pay phone. He dialed Shigure's number.

Hearing the phone ring Shigure skipped to the phone. "Hello?" he answered in a sing song voice. He heard Hatori's voice and then blinked. "Huh? What?" he then listened to what Hatori had to say. Hatori's voice had worry. "I'm on my way and I do know were that store is…" he then hung up the phone and looked at Yuki and Kanami who were staring at him. "Uh.. I'll be back I have to run to the store make sure Tohru is okay." He said with a smile as he walked out the door. Happily he could drive. It was funny because he liked joking with Yuki and Kyo pretending he couldn't drive.

Nazomi walked along and then sighed. She stood near where she and Hatori sort of had a fight. She looked at her watch and it was 7:30 PM. Her blue eyes looked at the white snow on the ground. It began snowing again. "Why can't I do anything right…?" she asked herself. She then felt arms around her shoulder and turned around ready to hit who ever it was. Then seeing Hatori she threw herself into his chest and began crying hard. "I'm sorry for running!" she sobbed as she held onto Hatori's coat. "I'm sorry for being a fool!" her words were telling the truth and she just couldn't take her life anymore. "I'm sorry!" she screamed into his chest. "I'm," she then got cut off by Hatori lifting her chin so she would look at him and his index finger on her lips.

Hatori looked at Nazomi with his green teal eyes and leaned down close to her face. "I do love you…" he whispered as he then kissed her gently on the lips. If he could name any fruit that described the taste of her kiss it would be…. Indescribable. He hadn't been as happy as he was then since he was in love with Kana. When he slowly broke the kiss he looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed and her fingers were on her lips. "Nazomi… I'll try and stay with you…" he said quietly as he hugged her closely.

Shigure had driven by as they kissed. He didn't know what to think about it. He was shocked. If Akito knew about what just happened he might kill Nazomi. He sighed and then drove up next to them and rolled down the window. "I know you need a ride you two get in." he said with a smile on.

Nazomi blinked and then blushed as Shigure spoke. She knew what just happened could be risking her life and Hatori's life but they… loved each other and that was enough… even if it ended soon. She knew that something would shatter them. Akito wouldn't find out from anyone that was in that car or Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. It was just her sister Kanami that worried Nazomi. She was afraid… She would tell Akito and that would be the end.

Hatori looked at Nazomi who seemed to be in thought and grabbed her hand and held it close. His eyes closed and leaned his head on Nazomi's. She had already fallen asleep with her head on his should. He opened his eyes and moved her hair out of her face and then looked at Shigure by looking at the mirror. "I hope.. Nothing happens…" he said. He noticed Shigure nod.

"I hope the same for your sake Ha'ri…" his greyish eyes looked at the road and then he drove back to his house. In fear that Kanami might have figured out what was going on.

_((A/n: I hope it was okay I tried.))_


	5. Chapter 4

_((A/n: I don't own Furuba! I really, really, REALLY want to but I can't… which is very, very, VERY sad… Now… on with the chapter! Yes! Sorry it took so long to update I was busy…))_

_**Chapter 4**_

Nazomi woke up in her room with her hair all around her. She was in a daze and then suddenly she remembered what happened the night before. "Ah!" she yelled as she sat up quickly on her bed. She then looked over at her slightly open window and saw Hatori smoking. "Oh… Ha'ri…" she said as she laid back down and then buried herself under her pillows and her quilt.

Hatori slightly jumped when Nazomi screamed, but then calmed down and took another puff of his cigarette and put it out. "Good morning." He said as he looked at his watch. "Although it is twelve o'clock in the afternoon." He smiled slightly at her and walked over to her and felt her head. "You have a slight fever… You shouldn't have ran off like that last night." He sat on the edge of her bed and took Nazomi's hand. "Oh and Kanami is going home today after school," he started. "I have to stay her longer because you got sick…" he was only joking when he said he had to stay longer and Nazomi could tell by the tone in his voice.

"Hatori…" she mumbled through all her pillows. She emerged and then looked at him while propping her head up with her hand and elbow. "I'll be fine… If you have to go, you know you can go." She said as her hair began to fall into her face. Nazomi then heard Ayame's voice downstairs and his scurrying up the stairs. _'Damn it…'_ she thought as she hide under her pillows and quilt again.

"Ha'ri!" he yelled as he hugged Hatori and then looked at him holding Nazomi's hand. "Oh! You are holding someone's hand!" he yelled as he grinned at him. He then saw Shigure come skipping in. "Gure! We must get an outfit for Nazomi! She needs it! After all she will be marrying Hatori!" Aya then danced happily around the room.

Hatori then blinked at Ayame's actions. "Ayame… Shigure… get out now… Nazomi doesn't feel well." He muttered as he moved his fingers on Nazomi's smooth skin. He saw the look on Aya's face as he walked out. He knew he understood. Shigure followed. Hatori then looked down at Nazomi and removed some of the pillows. "He's gone…" he joked as he smiled slightly.

Nazomi tilted her head and wondered why Hatori could be happy after one night that they were only semi happy. Kanami going to the main house was good but was bad at the same time. What if she knew about her and Hatori? Would she tell? Nazomi had so many thoughts she didn't know what to do. Her blue eyes looked at Hatori as her light brown hair stayed sprawled around her.

Hatori blinked. She was looking at him with eyes that were slightly happy. He looked at her stomach that was now slightly uncovered going up and down as she was breathing and then put his finger on her stomach and moved in a circular motion around her belly button. He watched Nazomi shudder then took his hand away and placed it on her face as she sat up and kissed her lightly.

"Hatori… don't get to close…" she said as she looked away from him. She didn't want him to think that they were going to stay together so soon. She wanted to make sure that they were really in love with each other. Spring was just around the corner and Nazomi was happy for that. It was her favorite time of year. She knew that it had also been Kana's, but Nazomi wasn't Kana… she was herself. She saw the look on Hatori's face. He understood why she was saying what she was saying. Nazomi heard Shigure yelling that he and Ayame were heading to the store. Luckily Tohru was better and off at school. Then it hit Nazomi… They were alone in Shigure's house. Her eyes went wide and she stood up suddenly and fell backwards.

Seeing this Hatori caught her and sat her on her bed and then wondered what she was so nervous about. "Nazomi… it's okay." He said as he held her hand and then smiled slightly. He was happy they were alone. He knew that Nazomi was nervous by the way she got up and almost fell down. He hugged her and then looked at the slightly opened window that was letting in light. "You know… I'll wait… for as long as you want me too…" Hatori muttered as he placed his chin on her head. He could feel Nazomi's happiness but he wanted to make sure it was real.

Nazomi's eyes closed slightly as she took Hatori's hand. She wanted him to stay like this. Hatori meant the world to her. If anything ever happened to him she would die. It was silent for the longest time as they just sat there in her room holding hands.

"Nazomi… I know this is sudden…" Hatori began as he looked into Nazomi's eyes. "I want to stay with you…" He felt Nazomi pull away but held her closer. He knew why she was moving away. She was afraid of Akito. She didn't want to get hurt again. His eyes shut slowly and he sighed and fell back onto her bed and was still holding her so she lay right next to him. Her pale hands her here over her heart. His hand was holding her right hand and he was gently moving his thumb across her skin. He looked at her pale face and then lifted her chin and then smiled slightly. Nazomi looked away from him. He looked at his hand on hers and then sighed to himself. "Nazomi… Please…" he said as he took her chin again and leaned his face closer to hers.

Nazomi blushed lightly as their noses touched. She wanted to accept everything that was happening. Something deep, deep down inside her was stopping her. It wasn't that she didn't love him it was the fact that Akito could hurt them. He would probably hurt Hatori more than herself though. It was killing her to keep her love from showing as much as she wanted to show him right now. She turned away from him again. "I want to Ha'ri… I really do…" her eyes began to water as she looked at Hatori.

Hatori sat up with Nazomi still in his arms. Her tears fell on his shirt and he rubbed her back gently to calm her down. He could understand her. Why couldn't the family be different? Why couldn't they love who they wanted? He looked down at Nazomi and then got up and walked to the window and slid it open. It was a little cloudy out and the sun was just starting to peek through the clouds. He heard Nazomi move towards him. He knew she loved him. She was just worried about Akito hurting them. Deep down he was worried too… He just didn't want to think of that. Hatori turned around and looked at Nazomi who had stopped moving when he turned around. They were silent as they looked at each other. Neither one was sure what was going to happen.

Nazomi looked at the floor and then sighed to herself. She began to think. Maybe this was worth a chance. The only thing that could go wrong would be Akito finding out. That was a risk every relationship in the Sohma family had to take. She wrapped her arms around Hatori's neck and placed her head on his chest. "I want… To take a chance…" she whispered into his chest as she closed her eyes. Arms came around her and then she felt a chin on her head. She knew it was Hatori and she felt herself smile slightly and did. She placed her hands on his hands and looked out the window and saw a figure walking towards the house. Ah it was Yuki. She thought it was going to be someone from the main house. Hatori let go of her and then she blinked. She looked up at him with her ocean blue eyes.

Hatori looked down at Nazomi. The New Years Banquet would be soon. He sighed to himself. He knew… he had to make sure Akito didn't see anything that went on between them. For Nazomi's sake mostly… Because if Akito decided to do anything… Well… they probably both would suffer. "I should go back the main house… You understand why…" he said as he walked out of her room. He looked at the ground and then sighed. Why did he just do that? Inside he wanted to stay but he had to get back to Akito before he got suspicious.

Nazomi looked at Hatori as he left. She then sat back down on her bed and moved her hair out of her face. Her eyes watered as she laid down on her bed. She knew what Hatori feared. She herself feared the same thing. Nazomi slowly drifted back off into a deep sleep.


End file.
